TUC: Universal Discoveries
by ElectroPHX228
Summary: Hey guys. This is a brain dump series done by me. Which means no editing what so ever. You guys get to see the raw thought of these stories before they go the editing process. Just note that these are just ideas that either I or you guys can use. All further information will be provided in the first authors note.
1. Mirrored Views

**A/N: well as promised, here's an idea that I have yet to see by you guys (Authors). Just remember if y'all want these to be full stories then you guys have to let me know by either PMing me or** **reviewing.**

* * *

 ** _summary:_** So we all know the story on what would happen if Chris went to Zootopia but, what if instead of Chris coming to Zootopia, Zootopia came to him. (AU to my original story: TUC-Zootopia)

* * *

?'s POV

 _'_ _It was a nice and beautiful day in the city of Zootopia. The birds are singing, the kids are laughing, and there's a fox sleeping in the passenger seat'_ thought the first bunny cop in all of Zootopia. _'Wait a minute'_ I look over to see that indeed there was a fox sleeping in the passenger seat once again. _'I swear, that's all he does'_ the bunny thought, before coming upon an intersection, then a very cruel thought came into existence as she slammed the breaks screeching to a very forceful halt. _'Break check'_ Causing the fox to wake up suddenly.

"What the hell carrots!" the fox yelled to the bunny cop  
"Are you trying to get me killed"  
"Well I wouldn't have done it if someone wasn't sleeping on the job" The bunny said slightly frustrated but amused  
"I wasn't sleeping I was resting my eyes" The fox replied crossing his arms in mock defense  
"Besides, it's not like Chief buffalo butt's ever gonna know" He countered  
"Doesn't matter Nick, we're on patrol. Therefore you shouldn't be asleep at all" the bunny said frustrated  
"Well it's not my fault there nothing going on at the moment" Nick replied  
"Well, I…"

 _~10-65 in progress to all available units over~_

"We are not finished with this conversation" The bunny said as Nick put on his signature pair of sunglasses

 _~This is Officer Hopps & Officer Wilde. We're on our way~  
_ _~Ok, Hopps~_

* * *

Once arriving on scene. We saw at least one or two other cruisers.

"Ok, what's the situation?" I asked

 ** _honestly can think of a situation so I'm just gonna fast forward_**

As Nick and I were talking to the other officers, I just barely noticed the raccoon we just caught suddenly running out of one of the other police cruisers on scene. Just as he started to dash towards a nearby alley.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled as I started to chase the criminal. He looked back and started to pick up the pace. He eventually reached a dead end, as he turned around frightened of what came next. But before I could do or say anything, the air around the alley just suddenly crackled with static electricity and a white pulsating ball just exploded into existence. As arcs of lightning sprung from the orb, one eventually made it to the criminal in front of me. Causing him to scream as he was reduced to nothing but ash. As my brain was running at 100mph I was still trying to process what was happening in front of me as another arc struck me in the chest causing me to scream as pain shot everywhere in my body. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the wailing of police sirens and the cries of my partner before my entire world went black.

Nick Wilde's POV

While me and Carrots were talking to the other officers, I suddenly here her yell something. When I turned around to see what she was yelling at I finally noticed the raccoon who's been causing trouble, dashing towards a nearby alley way with Carrots close behind. I started running towards her before I saw a sudden flash of light as well as blood curdling screams, so I instantly started picking up the pace. When I finally reached the alley, I saw what appeared to be a ball of electricity at the end of it and then before I could process what was happening, a tendrils of lightning shot towards her striking her in the chest. As I saw a single tear fall off her cheek before the alley was filled in her screams. As the lighting started to encase her I started to hear sirens behind which shook me back into reality. As I ran towards her yelling her name, but by the time I reached her she had already disappeared along with the ball of electricity from earlier. After a few seconds of just straight thinking I finally came to the conclusion _'she's gone'_

As soon as the thought popped into my head I started to cry. Which surprises me since I haven't cried in nearly two decades. I eventually felt another paw on my shoulder as I looked up to see Fangmeyer staring back at me...

Judy's POV

I woke up suddenly to intense heat and bright light. As I woke up, my eyes started to adjust. I started to look around. I noticed a clear blue sky above _'OK, nothing out of the ordinary yet'_ I thought I continued my observations. I saw a bunch of dirt and rocks swell as few menacing looking trees and bushes. The only things that looked out of place was a few dangerous looking cacti and what looked to be some kind of machine, along with these towering power lines. I decided to try using my radio

 _~Hello, Dispatch. This is Officer Hopps, over~_ I said only to be greeted by static. I then decided to try using my phone. As I unlocked it, I went straight to my GPS app, only to be greeted with

 _UNABLE TO LOCATE_

I also noticed that I didn't have any service at all. And none of my apps were working like they were suppose to.

"Well that's just great" I declared to myself while crossing my arms in frustration. That's when I heard the faint sound of cars nearby. I swiveled my ears towards the direction of the uncanny sounds. Out of the little hope that I had left. I decided to follow the sounds until I make it to civilization.

 ** _Some Time Later…_**

I eventually made it to where the sounds originated. And it was also 10:49 at night. _'Well that's just great'_ I thought to myself. When I finally made it the road. There was literally no car in sight. I saw a few lights nearby I decide to go near them. I was so close to making it to my destination when I heard some voices as well as some barking. I decided to go check it out real quick. When I did I saw what appeared to be two canine like mammals but they were naked and walking on 4 legs. But they seemed to be waiting by some glass doors. Thats when things started to go south, I guess they heard me and started barking as they ran towards me. And out of instinct I fired my tranque gun. Hitting the bigger one right in the neck. I then shot the other one. Once both were knocked out. I suddenly hear the glass door slide open. I quickly froze. As I saw a tall figure poke its head out. I readied my tranque gun, just in case. As the head finally turned towards me. It started moving towards me. It didn't seem to see me. But as it got closer, I started to tense up. When it was really close it seemed to have crouched down where the two canines were. he seemed to be checking there vitals. And then hugging them.

"Umm…excuse me sir." I said grabbing his attention  
"You do know holding unknown mammals is against the law." I said to the mammal in front of me  
"what the hell are you talking about, its not illegal. I mean I'm stupid, but I ain't that stupid" The mammal said  
"Well I'd think I'd know if something is illegal or not. I mean I am a cop." I said confidently  
"Oh your a cop. Well sorry to offend you officer, but if you're gonna arrest me for having a pet then I guess you should arrest everyone else in the world too while you're at it." The mammal said.  
"So you think that because I'm a bunny. That I don't know what the law is." I said  
"Wait a minute. Did you just say you were a bunny?" He asked  
"Yes, you got a problem with that?'' I said  
"No, its just that you don't really see talking bunnies, unless i'm still asleep in my bed. This shouldn't be normal." He said  
"What do you mean this shouldn't be normal?" I asked  
"Well, bunnies aren't supposed to talk nor are they supposed to be shooting tranquilizing darts. Just saying'." He replied.  
"I still don't know what you mean…" I said before letting out a loud yawn  
"You seem tired. How about you help me carry these two, lazy bums. And I can see what I can do."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Zootopian Domestication

**A/N:** **well as promised, here's an idea that I have yet to see by you guys (Authors). Just remember if y'all want these to be full stories then you guys have to let me know by either PMing me or** **reviewing.**

* * *

 ** _Zootopian Domestication_**

 ** _Summary:_** _Ok so we all know the story. And we also know about Chris's dogs. At the same_ time _we also know that there are no such things as Domesticated Dogs aka Canis Familiaris, man's' best friend, the common household dog, within the realm of Zootopia. So what if we were to change all of that…_

* * *

?'s POV

Anyway, I know that it was a Friday; I was stuck in my last class for the week, just staring at the clock as it ticked closer to the end of the period.

"Do you ever get the feeling that time just seems to drag on?" My friend Seth asked. I looked over to him, his desk just to my right.  
"What?"  
"Like, the longer you concentrate on what time it is, the longer that time seems to take to change?"  
"So what you're saying is, if you want the time to pass faster, then don't think about it?"  
"Yeah, but when you try not to think about it, you can't help but think about it, and then it seems like it's passing by even more slowly."  
"Then why don't you two just think about studying instead!" A voice hissed behind us. It was my other friend, Jaidyn. I don't know how or why she put up with our constant ramblings, but she was still a good friend. And she had a point, I should have been studying at the time; we had a test coming up the week after, but I didn't care. I was just bored out of my mind.

"So what are you guys planning on doing this weekend?" Jaidyn asked as we were walking home from school.  
"I'll be definitely hitting the arcade!" Seth said enthusiastically. "I found this twenty just laying around, waiting to be picked up, during lunch today."  
"Wow, that'll be fun," Jaidyn replied. "What about you Chris?"  
"I don't know, maybe make another video for Youtube," I said with a blank expression.  
"You mean those crazy rants that you do from time to time? You would probably be better off joining us at the arcade or studying," She scoffed.  
"Who said you could come to the arcade with me?" Seth cut in.  
"Says the girl who'll beat your Highscore on Galaga," Jaidyn sneered.  
"Hah! Like that'll ever happen!"  
"Oh yeah? I'll see you at the arcade tomorrow so I can watch you melt."  
"You're on." As we came to the street corner, I split off from my friends.  
"And I think I'll let you two go on your date," I called to them as I headed in the direction of my house.  
"IT'S NOT A DATE!" They both yelled.

As I entered the house, I was greeted by my two dogs. They looked very anxious to go outside, so I let them do their business then shooed them back in. I figured I would go ahead on that video idea and went upstairs to my room, my dogs following me all the way. My videos weren't all that special; in fact, Jaidyn was correct in calling them rants. All I did was talk about random things for an hour, and I didn't even bother editing it down, I didn't care. It was mostly just to kill time.

When my video was all done and set to upload, for some reason, my dogs ran out of my room and started barking. I didn't make anything of it at the time; I thought it was my parents coming home. Sure enough, they eventually stopped barking, but then I heard the sound of glass shattering. I froze, not sure what to make of it. Did they knock something over? Or worse, was someone trying to break in? I ran to my parent's bedroom and looked through my Dad's nightstand, I remembered him talking about keeping a gun there "just in case". Sure enough, there was a pistol. I didn't know if it was loaded, but I had hoped that I wouldn't have to fire it anyway.

As I carefully made my way downstairs, I was met with the freakiest scene I had seen up until then. My two dogs were frozen in mid-air, teeth barred and aggression in their eyes. What they were jumping at looked almost impossible; a large pulsating white ball, with arcs of electricity tearing up everything nearby. I didn't know what it was and I didn't care, I just pointed the gun at it and pulled the trigger as fast as I could. At that point I could confirm two things: one, the gun was loaded, and two, the bullets didn't do anything.

As I tried to lower my pistol, time seemed to freeze, as my arm lowered in slowmotion, but I then saw an arc of lightning heading towards both my dogs. I was scared shitless. As a blinding white light shone, I lost balance and fell on the floor with the sound of the gun hitting the ground. The house was utterly destroyed, and then it dawned upon me, my dogs were nowhere to be found.

?'s POV

I don't know what just happened, but I could definitely tell you, I didn't enjoy it one bit. And it smells weird, and I feel weird. I opened my eyes to see a bright light and some tall hard thingies coming from the flat grey hard thingie. Then I heard some strange noise and instantly hid behind the nearest thing with my tail between my legs. That's when I saw a familiar thing, I believe it was called Koda Bear or Idiot. I then saw it stand on the back legs and make noise, almost like the big friendlies that love us.

"Agh…" The red friendly said  
"hu…who…aw…are you" I stuttered, but got instantly frightened by the new noise  
"Uhh… I believe, the humans called me Koda Bear" The red familiar said.  
"h-how c-can w-we s-speak?" I asked realizing the noise came from me  
"I don't know, buts wes can also stands like the humans" Koda said  
"W-wait w-we can?" I asked before trying grabbing onto the d-dump-s-ster observing my new paws as i wiggled the little thingies on the ends. Once I was standing on my hind legs I wobbled a little bit as I tried to walk.  
"So…what now?" I asked as my brain finally mastered the art of speech.  
"Um…I think we explore. What ever that means." Koda said featuring towards the open area, which my bran now reveals is called a road. That's when I finally started hearing a lot of noise. So we started walking towards the street. And as soon as we got there, I instantly hid behind Koda out of fear for the amounts of unknowns walking around. But what set me off was the how a loud annoying wailing was heard off in the distance, but not until a black and white movy thingie stopped next to us. That's when two weird creature people walked out. One was small and grey while the other one was taller and orange.

"Umm… excuse me sir and ma'am I'm gonna need you to come with us." the small grey creature person said with a voice of authority.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED…_**


	3. Now I Only Want You Gone

_summary:_ Chell, a cheetah test subject of the abandoned science facility known as Aperture Sciences. Is finally freed from the dreaded A.I. GLaDOS. Now in a field just near the town of Bunnyburrow. How will she adjust to the world of Zootopia.

* * *

?'s POV

As I was trying my best to hold onto the blue core in front of me, I was eventually knocked off by some piece of debris but before I could be sent away from the blue portal below, a robotic claw grabbed me. Pulling me in before I blacked out.

* * *

As I began to stir, I began to analyze my surroundings. I was in a familiar metal tube, an elevator no less. That's when I noticed two robots in front of me, a tall skinny robot with an orange optic, and a short round robot with a blue optic. But not long after, I saw her. GLaDOS, back into her original body. I kept my mouth shut as she started to speak. Though her tone was a little different. She seemed relieved.

"Oh thank god, you're alright," GLaDOS said in a relieved tone.  
"You know, being Caroline taught me a valuable lesson. I thought you were my greatest enemy. When all along you were my best friend." GLaDOS said in a somewhat kind tone  
"The surge of emotion that shot through me when I saved your life taught me an even more valuable lesson: where Caroline lives in my brain." GLaDOS continued  
"Caroline deleted." said an automated voice  
"Goodbye, Caroline," GLaDOS said in a calm demeanor.  
"You know, deleting Caroline just now taught me a valuable lesson. The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one. And I'll be honest. Killing you? Is hard." GLaDOS said in her usual tone.  
"You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me. Or put me in a potato. Or fed me to birds. I had a pretty good life." GLaDOS ranted.  
"And then you showed up. You dangerous, mute lunatic. So you know what?" She said in a slightly defeated tone  
"You win. Just go." GLaDOS said, causing the elevator to move.  
"It's been fun. Don't come back." GLaDOS said with gentle laughter. Only one thought crossed my mind. _'I get to leave the facility,'_ I thought happily as a smile crept across my face, causing a sense of relief and excitement to wash over me. That was until the elevator stopped. A door opened to reveal four turrets lined up with their lasers pointed right t me. A shiver of fear ran down my spine as I prepared for the inevitable. Only to be surprised when the turrets deactivated their lasers and began to sing. Then the elevator once again began to rise. The singing decreased as I passed by several different rooms, holding a few turrets each. That was until the elevator began to slow down as an enormous room opened up with thousands of turrets of all shapes and sizes. It was here that the singing once again started up, only this time, the entire room began to sing. The singing continued until the elevator came to an abrupt stop behind an automated door that swung open. As I walked through the door, I saw for the first time in my life, a brilliant blue sky as far as the eye can see. As I felt the warm sun, bathe my fur. I was so distracted by the scenery in front of me, that I got startled when the door slammed shut behind me. But not too long after, the door opened again, only far a burnt Aperture Science Companion Cube to be launched out of the rickety old shed. As I looked around, I noticed that I was near a field of sorts, and behind me was a forest. I looked around before noticing a building in the distance. After a quick debate, I decided to grab my Portal Gun and Companion Cube before starting my trek over.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
